


Loss (PG)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: The crew are left devastated by Pilot's announcement





	

Written straight to the board on a quiet afternoon in work before going off on my Christmas travels. It is silly and short but I wanted to honour strangewebby’s prompt, which involves Moya, one of my very favourite characters of the show.

Set at some undetermined time after PKWs.

Rating: PG

Word Count: about 600

Unbetaed. All errors are mine and I am sure there are plenty of those.

**Loss (PG)**

“Crew of Moya, please gather immediately on Command.” Pilot’s clipped tones echoed around the ship reaching all the residents and making them quake in their leather boots.

“Oh no, not again!” John looked over at Aeryn who looked back at him, a frown marring her brow.

“This is the fifth time this weeken. What could possibly be wrong now?” She asked, knowing only too well that, like her, John had no answer or explanation for the frequent, stern summons they had been receiving of late from Pilot.

“Somebody did something to piss Pilot and Moya off again, I bet. I just wish he told us what the problem is instead of issuing ultimatums…” John picked up Little D from his crib and obediently, Aeryn by his side, proceeded to Command where all the others were already gathered.

For long microts they waited looking around nervously at each other and tensely waiting for Pilot to appear on the clamshell and address them.

The screen finally flickered and came to life.

“That’s it, we have had enough.” The pronouncement came in such final tones that it left nobody in any doubt about its seriousness “I repeat, both Moya and I have had enough. You all have one solar day to pack your belongings. By that time, we will have reached a suitable planet, which is where we will leave you, hopefully never to see you again.” Pilot’s serious yellow eyes stared at each one in turn as he made this unexpected and shocking announcement.

Everybody was left dumbfounded at first. Then the complaints, made almost unintelligible by their panicked, anguished overlapping, exploded from all around:

“But Pilot…”

“Moya is our home! How can you do this to us?”

“Why? What happened?”

“What did we do to deserve this?”

“Surely there is something we can do or say…”

“Please listen to us…”

“This is unacceptable!”

But Pilot refused to entertain any of the questions flung at him and severed the connection with a final:

“One solar day! Ready or not ready, you will be ejected then without delay. The den has now been locked so save yourselves the time to try and come talk to me and Moya.”  
_____________________________

24 arns later

One of Moya’s pods left the hangar bay headed for the planet below, filled to its ribs with crew and belongings.

As soon as the craft had reached a safe distance from Moya, the great ship powered up and starburst away leaving her crew behind to fend for themselves.

Tears and sniffling were the only commentary to her departure as all and sundry inside the pod came to terms with their devastating loss.  
_____________________________

In Pilot’s Den

“Yes, Moya, they have left.”

“Yes, indeed, they looked very upset.”

“No, I really don’t think they suspect anything.”

“Yes, I think Commander Crichton will be very proud of us when he finds out.”

“Yes, I am pretty sure what we built up to in the last weeken qualifies as a well thought-out action of which they cannot fail to appreciate the cleverness and intricacy when we get them back and tell them about it.”

“When is that, you say? Well, I am not exactly sure about this part. When Commander Crichton told us about his home planet’s practices for April’s Fool Day, he did not give any time parameters for the duration of the prank… shall we return to collect them in, let’s say, one monen’s time? Is that long enough, do you think?”

_The gentle sound of Moya’s laughter fills the empty spaces all around and makes Pilot smile._

“Yes, Moya, I agree, some of the Human customs are quite entertaining indeed.”

 

The end.


End file.
